Marketing companies may desire to communicate with potential customers via personalized messaging such as personalized video. To create a marketing campaign directed toward many customers using personalized videos, marketers may produce large sets of distinct but related versioned videos. Production of discrete sets of videos requires both massive manual replication of identical content and error prone manual personalization of each variant to achieve true relevant variability across the entire set of videos.